


Who are you kidding?

by Kaosunseen



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, confess, hurt/comfort undertones, kissies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaosunseen/pseuds/Kaosunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kojuro…" Masamune said with a smirk. "The only person you're kidding is you." one-shot, hurt/comfort-ish, very Masamune-style confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you kidding?

 

_You are beautiful._

Those words can't be said, no-- calm, quiet, peace. The day has held too much chaos, and chaos should not constrict, not even hold his Lord as he slept. Neither should he.

Kojuro smiled just slightly, softly. He could see the delicate rise and fall of Masamune's breathing, lost in the soft rhythm as he slept. He watched the sheets just barely lifting, moonlight rippling there across his chest in a pool of gleaming, a light that moved with him and within him. Kojuro was too close, second-guessing himself, but letting his frustration fade. He could not dip his hands into the light. He would not, from the bed so close to his Lord's where he laid down each night to sleep.

_So much bloodshed is never good…_  

Kojuro looked up at the ceiling, turning away from his heartache. He retreated to count the speckles in the wood. Safety behind the front lines.

_It's never good for him…_

He relived it, the day that had passed. The sun, the heat, the promise of a blue horizon far as they could see. Lies had never been so bitter, never cut so deep. The slicing, the way it sunk in… Kojuro clenched his teeth a little, remembering. He should not have left his Lord's side. That blade should never have touched his arm, and on the side where no eye could widen in shock and pain, only one that saw it all too late, his face twisted in agony as steel splattered onto his skin, red and sunlight blinding him and binding him to that moment… 

Kojuro heard it all again. Clatter. Confusion. Scatters of fear and hope, rushes of knowing and realization. He would have bled for him. He would bleed out all the wounds his Lord ever suffered or may suffer, had he the choice to take them. He breathed in, holding a hand to his forehead. He sighed softly. How many creases had there been in the wood…? He'd lost count, as all guilt and shame seeped down onto his shoulders and consciousness from the cracks above. Why so many, why then…? Why couldn't that blade been in his arm, slick with how own blood to spare his Lord the pain?

"Kojuro…?"

He paused, his eyes wide open.

"You awake?"

"… Yes, Lord Masamune. Did my movement wake you?"

"No."

Kojuro nodded. _What, then?_

"It's not your fault."

"Yes… you just said it… perhaps you should rest more, my Lord." 

"I'm not talking about now."

"… Lord Masamune…" he fumbled for words.

"I don't need you getting all gloomy about it… so don't."

Kojuro smiled just a little. "Then I will not… but how do you feel?"

A pause.

"… Are you alright, Lord Masamune?"

"Cold."

"… Cold?"

"Yeah. I'm cold."

"Here." Kojuro didn't hesitate to give Masamune his blanket, crawling over to his bed and draping it gently over him. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah."

"… Well…" Kojuro began, "what would that b--"

Closer came too fast. It was a greedy pull, a tug at the collar that yanked Kojuro's heartstrings, caught tight in Masamune's fingers as he kissed him. Lips, teeth, tongue, too much, too much, but in all that still not not enough, restraint, restraint, but that pull came stronger now, until Kojuro was pressed down against his Lord's chest. 

Breathe.

"… M… My Lord…" He couldn't.

"Kojuro…" Masamune said with a smirk. "The only person you're kidding is you."

"I…" Kojuro trailed off, still at a loss for words. It was pitiful, uncharacteristic.

"You and I both know that if my arm wasn't wrecked, you'd want more than that…"

"Lord Masamune, that's not--"

"Is that a lie about to get past these lips?" His smile curved more, the expression getting more and more devious by the minute.

"That… is a loaded question."

"It is." He pulled Kojuro in again, letting his hand tighten around his clothes. No matter what he did, Kojuro wouldn't go. Wouldn't go further, wouldn't slip in more tongue unless he pulled it in to suck and play, play, play… but it wasn't a two-sided game, it was playing catch and hitting somebody in the face with the ball. Kojuro wouldn't do anything he wanted, and… well, asking just killed the mood, so he'd say.

Masamune let go. "… Kojuro…" he studied him, a vexing role reversal that made Kojuro's face turn redder. 

Kojuro nodded silently, knowingly. They didn't exchange another word, as Kojuro laid down beside him. He held him tenderly, careful not to touch his wounded arm. It was not often that Masamune would show him this much affection, and in fact, this would be the first time anything Kojuro had thought of came to be. It was sudden. Surprising, even a little selfish. Kojuro smiled, letting Masamune rest his head on his chest.

"Rest now… we can discuss this later…"

"Discuss…? Ha," Kojuro felt Masamune breathe the soft laugh onto him. "What's to discuss…?"

Kojuro chuckled, shaking his head. "Only everything you didn't know before doing that…"

"I'm not that dumb, Kojuro… I know enough…"

"Just rest for now, really…"

"Fine. Really." Masamune smiled, closing his eye, weary and glazed over with tiredness, maybe a more delicate something. "G'night, Kojuro."

"Good night, Lord Masamune."


End file.
